


you promise your love under a starry sky

by maplegriffin



Series: when you love someone [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship, their mafia shenanigans are mentioned, this was suppose to be for sfw shenzed week back in july, wait i mean back in june lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: You get surprised. Pleasantly so.(or, in which they start their year out with a bang.)





	you promise your love under a starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> June 12/13, 2018 and October 12 to 15, 2018
> 
> First of all, apologies for the second person again, lol. I just really like the POV a lot and sometimes I find myself switching to it when writing. I swear I can write third person,,,kinda.
> 
> Second of all, I absolutely suck at these types of challenges or "weeks". I said I was gonna do Inktober but nah, only got two days so far. ShenZed week has been over for like four months now but here I am, back again.
> 
> Third of all, idk how much "in secret" this is, rip.
> 
> Anyways, I love these two boys and they're probably my default pairing across all my fandoms (other than IwaOi) and I just want them to be happy. Dunno if I wrote this right but whatever. Have it anyways.

 

He's at your usual spot, seated on a blanket facing the stars in the sky. His hair is down from his usual ponytail and his posture was more relaxed than you had ever seen in years. Kusho had finally given him a break from his duties (and where he went, you followed), just as the Lunar Revel was announced to be held in Zhyun. You had managed to get Shen to agree to a little vacation out of the city, to just enjoy yourselves with the festivities and be _normal_.

To be honest, you're surprised to see that he remembered this particular spot, considering how long it has been since the last time you've been here. You two were kids when he had first discovered this alcove in the Jyom Pass that looked over the entire valley. It was hidden and the pathway up blended in with its surroundings, carefully taken care of by Mother Nature. You let a grin show as you see the duffel Shen has with him, he's always prepared even while off-duty.

Shen turned at the sound of your footsteps (no matter how hard you tried, he always knew you were there), face relaxed and a soft smile on his face. You plop down gracelessly next to him, kicking your legs out before leaning back on your elbows. Shen nudges you with his shoulder, "Did you get the things I asked for?"

You scoff, sitting up and shifting through your pack, taking out the sweets you had managed to snag from one of the busier stalls. He looked like he was about to say something but you cut him off with a, "Shut up. Yes, I paid, no, I couldn't find the strawberries. Now eat your fucking food."

Shen only grinned, opening the container to be greeted with candied hawthorn. He eagerly tore into the sweet candy and you roll your eyes fondly, digging around for your own food. You still had time until the fireworks started, but the two of you had wanted to be alone together instead of wandering the bustling marketplace.

You open another container from your bag, the savoury aroma from the  was mouth-watering and you take a bite, ignoring Shen's longing looks towards you (more like at the paper box in your lap right now). The two of you get full pretty quickly, even with Shen's large appetite. You had bought extra (another container of the buns, as well as some ), just in case, but it seems like Shen's stomach is sated for now, at least.

The hours leading up to midnight are full of laughter and playful wrestling; talks of anything and everything except for the mafia or your obligations come up and you're grateful for it. It was nice to finally get a break from all the expectations and all the admiration of the elders and the rookies, respectively.

You had managed to pin Shen, trapping his arms above his head. The both of you are breathing harshly, cheeks flushed from adrenaline. You look down at Shen, whose eyes are half-lidded and lips are curved into a soft smile. He looks so pretty, with the lights from the floating lanterns and stars, reflecting off his messy hair and features.

Before the silence becomes awkward from your staring, you let out a grin, "I win."

Shen opens his mouth to reply but the two of you are startled by the boom of the first firework that goes off.

Startled, you scramble off him, stumbling as you try to find your stuff again. Shen lets out a snort as you trip over nothing and you glare at him as you settle onto the blanket that Shen had first laid out. He sits down, but if he's closer than before, you don't mention it, looking at the sky instead.

The fireworks are stunning, awe-spiring and you are mesmerized by the colours and sparks that dance across the sky. The loud crackles and pops no longer bother you as you gaze up at the display, attention fully occupied by it.

You're so enraptured by the lights that you don't notice Shen has moved closer until his hand rests on top of yours. You turn your gaze towards him, raising a questioning eyebrow. He lets a small, nervous smile and moves closer, biting at his lip. Your eyes dart towards the motion, before flickering up again and meeting his eyes.

And there, under the bright, gleaming stars of the night sky, Shen kisses you.

He kisses you and you find your breath taken away, surprise and relief fueling your actions as you reach up to grasp his shoulder and pull him closer.

He kisses you and despite how silly it is, you feel like you're floating on clouds, the elation of finally having this was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

It's thrilling in the way that your love (the love that you harboured, the love that you hid) was requited and returned fully. It's terrifying and exhilarating, you're scared of losing this but you're so glad that it's happening and you don't know how to feel -

He kisses you and it feels like a promise to never let you go, a vow to hold you close, a pact to always stay with you, never going where you cannot follow.

You move back when the need for air is too much to ignore. As your breath evens out, you blink at Shen, astounded by the look in his eyes, the utter adoration and affection. You're awed by how all that emotion is directed at _you_.

You let yourself relax into the comforting, easy feel of Shen's love, leaning against him as the two of you gape at the rest of the fireworks festival. Shen squeezes your hand, and the weight is reassuring to you, as you squeeze back. You lean back onto your elbows and he follows you, scooting back so that your hands are still connected, comfortable.

And for the first time, you let yourself believe in a happy ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess of a thing. I did start this in June but then I never finished it then. Procrastination at it's finest, rip.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and have a good one.


End file.
